


Someone Within you is Familiar

by Vellevra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Poems, M/M, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellevra/pseuds/Vellevra
Summary: It took a long time but I finally wrote one for you. I hope you like it.
Kudos: 2





	Someone Within you is Familiar

Someone within you is familiar.   
I wish I remembered their name.   
But when your lips tease my breath,   
the air in your lungs,   
taste the same.

Your existence is intoxicating.  
The windows color still vivid.   
You stole from the hearth,   
and said wed see each other again   
in the life we last lived in.

Maybe that’s why I am reunited,   
with myself within you.   
My only soul has been   
patient and doubting,  
you would ever return it.

You kept her warm in your veins,   
the blood sweet and thick,   
like our favorite wine,   
its flavor foreign   
to this ancient tongue.


End file.
